Pain
by PruesLookalike
Summary: Prue gets caught up in pain, from a demon


"Pain"  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Piper yelled into the living room to Phoebe, who was watching TV.  
  
Phoebe quickly walked into the kitchen and sat down. When Piper served her, Phoebe looked at Piper a little bit and sighed.  
  
"Pheebs, what's wrong?" Piper asked, concerned that it might be a Cole problem.  
  
Phoebe looked at Piper and slowly responded, "..I'm.worried about...Prue"  
  
Piper looked at her cautiously and sat down. Fiddling with her thumbs a bit, "Me too. She's been avoiding us all week. She hasn't even come down for dinner. We should probably go check on her." Piper and Phoebe stood up and slowly walked to Prue's room.  
  
In Prue's room Sulivia was talking to Prue. "You deserve pain."  
  
Prue quickly shook her head and said, "No.," trying to pull away.  
  
Sulivia put her hands over Prue's head and showed her her mom's death and Prue cried out in anguish. Sulivia laughed slightly at Prue; she loved it when she heard someone cry out in pain. "Want more?"  
  
"Leave me alone," Prue pleaded. Sulivia shook her head and said lightly "I don't take orders from witches."  
  
Prue glared at her as she heard a knock at the door. Sulivia disappeared from sight, pausing long enough to whisper inside Prue's mind "Tell them, and I'll show you their deaths.and your own." Prue looked away from Piper and Phoebe, her eyes full of misty tears. She quickly wiped them away and slowly looked back at them.  
  
Piper looked at Prue, noticing that she looked as if she had been crying, and walked over to her. Sitting next to her, she asked, deeply concerned, "Prue honey, what happened? Can you tell me why you're crying?"  
  
Prue bit her lip, desperately wanting to tell them. She looked around the room as she heard Sulivia's voice again, " Your death is coming up and you'll die.again."  
  
Prue screamed and hit the wall. "I don't want to die. I don't want to die!" She screamed it over and over again, not wanting to die and not wanting to see her death.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exchanged a quick glance and walked over to Prue.  
  
"Prue...are you okay? Honey you aren't going to die!" Prue looked at Piper, suddenly seeing her death by gunshot. She gasped in pain as her own stomach started to bleed, and fell to the ground in the fetal position.  
  
Piper slowly walked over to Prue and gently pulled her hands away from her stomach. Seeing the blood she gasped and looked at Phoebe, who stood nearby in shock.  
  
"Phoebe, call the ambulance...or call Leo! SOMEONE!" Piper yelled, fighting back tears.  
  
"Leo!" Phoebe screamed as loud as she could.  
  
"Leo..." Piper repeated, barely able to raise her soft voice from fear of crying.  
  
Leo didn't appear. Piper looked at Prue, quickly stood up and walked downstairs to get a cloth for her.  
  
"Leo get your sorry ass here right now!" Piper yelled before returning to Prue's room.  
  
Prue looked up at Piper, smiled a little, and said, "Thanks...but...I think..." Prue couldn't finish her sentence because she passed out.  
  
"Prue? Prue!" Phoebe yelled.  
  
Phoebe and Piper looked at each other as Sulivia appeared in front of them, smirking. "You can't do a thing."  
  
Phoebe quickly punched Sulivia and then she heard Prue cry out in pain., Sulivia merely laughed at Phoebe. "Stupid, stupid witch," she said mockingly. "what you do to me will affect your older sister. "  
  
Sulivia slowly disappeared from sight. Piper and Phoebe walked to a circle with grim determination.  
  
Phoebe and Piper slowly said, "Blood to blood, I summon thee. Bring back my sister to me, Let her pain, Not be a game, What we do to Prue we'll do to you.."  
  
Sulivia quickly reappeared and stared at the 2 of them and glared feeling a bit of pain. "Stop it!"  
  
Prue slowly woke up and looked at the two. Realizing what they were doing, she managed to walk over to them and repeated the spell. " Blood to blood, I summon thee. Bring back my sister to me, Let her pain, Not be a game, What we do to Prue we'll do to you."  
  
They quickly said it again and Sulivia exploded into green red goo.  
  
"Eww!" They said at the same time, and looked at each other.  
  
"Are you okay?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes," Prue responded, giggling at the sight of her sisters covered in the goo.  
  
Dear Andy,  
  
Pain is a bad thing.. but in the end it doesn't even matter. I love you and miss you, and I'll see you soon someday  
  
Love Prue 


End file.
